


A Darkness of Our Own

by Vsxarzs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Devil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/M, Happy Ending, Oni Genji Shimada, Smut, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Genji Shimada, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsxarzs/pseuds/Vsxarzs
Summary: A story of Genji and Mercy with a twist, they were found by talon first. With corrupted minds and interlocking stories their love is unlike any other... if you could call it love.





	1. Chapter 1

She was a genius, at the pinnacle of her career. With her breakthroughs in medicine and biotic technology Dr. Angela Ziegler seemed set up for success. Angela Ziegler had been top of her class for years on end always studying striving to make a change in her scarred world. Her motive was a vow, one to save as many lives as possible to help the world heal instead of tearing it apart to save those victimized by violence and crime. This vow came from the death of her parents, they had died in the first omnic crisis orphaning the young girl, leaving her at the mercy of the world. While most people decided to curl up and avoid the ravaging wars, Angela was not like most people. She decided to make a difference to help this war torn world in a time when it was needed most. Nothing stood in her way, until one fateful December night, one that would seal her future for the rest of her life, and perhaps, eternity.

Angela walked through the snowy streets, devoid of any noise or commotion. The gleaming full moon cast the area in a pale glow. She didn't expect anyone to be out, after all it was Christmas Eve. She had just needed to make a late night run to the store to purchase some much needed supplies. She was not worried, as no one awaited her in her lonely apartment. A welcome and lonely thing to have, welcome to have no one to let down, lonely to have no one to comfort her. She heard a small sob to her left, she glanced over worried at such a melancholy sound on such a day. She noticed a man, dressed in a long dark trench coat holding his side, stained dark red with blood. A deep stain spreading by the second. She immediately dropped her bags and ran over to the man, her eyes full of worry. The man looked up at her, eyes full of pain and sorrow. "Sir are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" Angela asked concerned. The man looked up again and mumbled something as he lost his strength and fell back from his propped up position. She gasped slightly and put her ear close to his mouth. She then felt a prick in the back of her neck, she reacted quickly jumping up and trying to get away. She yelled for help but her Strength was fading fast, she fell to her knees and let out a weak plead for help. The man came right up to her ear. "Goodnight Angela." She closed her eyes and succumbed to the fatigue that washed over her body in unrelenting waves of languish.

She awoke tied to a chair, she glanced around observing her surroundings, nothing but concrete. Cold hard impenetrable walls fazed her unmoving. A harsh light shown into her eyes as she looked at her feet to shield them. She heard a click and looked up there stood a man. He wore a white mask and black clothes most notably a long cloak and claws over his fingers. "You're awake" said a raspy voice that might as well have belonged to the devil himself. She looked at the man with pure hatred burning fiercely in her eyes as she struggled against her shackles. The man laughed maniacally as she watched in horror. He then came right next to her face right to her ear "look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She spat into his mask and with that he straightened unfazed. "Very well, hard way it is. I'll see you later." He turned around and exited the room closing the door as Angela began pleading for freedom. She began screaming, struggling furiously against her restraints. She wanted nothing more than to break free and show these people who they were dealing with. She continued screaming, she might as well have been mute as her screams went ignored as the doctor slowly lost her mind.

Day after day, week after week, month after month, everyday Angela would be visited by someone, whether or not it was more than one person she didn't know, they were masked and dressed in black, they would simply leave an audio device playing for her, nine hours a day. The same messaged played on endlessly unrelenting. After the first week, she gave up hope she knew help wasn't coming, she knew she couldn't escape, she knew, there was no hope. Still she maintained her mental state, determined to fight till her last breath. Four months went by before she succumbed to her insanity. Something in her mind changed, she no longer looked at the audio device with hatred and no longer resented the figure who brought it. She seemed eager for her daily routine. In a small room, on the other side of a two-way mirror, a man, masked in white, dressed in a black cloak and sporting claws over his fingers smiled under his mask "she's ready." The next day, three men entered Angela's room, she smiled upon seeing them. He unlocked her restraints and she stood up slowly before standing in front of him, smiling and behaved. "My name is Reaper, and I am your commander, and you now belong to Talon. You are no longer Angela, you are now Malice and you will serve Talon to your grave. Do you understand?" The woman smiled maniacally "I understand and I am ready to serve." Angela, now Malice, began her work with Talon, her pristine white Valkyrie suit replaced by a red and black suit in the style of the devil. Her golden hair now black, her skin white as the moon, and her eyes a venomous purple. She was no longer the angelic savior she once was caring for the world, now she desired chaos and blood, eager to help drive the world into its own destruction. Stopping at nothing to aid Talon in their goals.


	2. The Fall of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would first like to apologize for not uploading in about half a year, I was just swamped with school work and other things. One thing lead to another and this went on hiatus, yet, I have not forgotten. And here I am, back for a new year! I have plans to finish this and my other work as well as another project coming along the way. Anyways, its time for Genji to come into this!

Genji Shimada lived a prestigious life, without a care in the world. He lavished in his family's wealth and privileges. He had lived a supercilious life, one that others looked upon with envy. Some worried whether they had enough to eat at night, while Genji, he simply worried if the girl he was taking to bed would want more than just one night of fun. Not only did he lead a playboy lifestyle but excelled at his assassin training. His life was perfect, or so it seemed. Some, even those within his own family looked upon him with disgrace, detesting his nonchalant attitude and disregard to clan dignity. Despite warnings from his elders, Genji gave no thought and continued his life, until he was set straight. Straight in a path of corruption and hatred, emotions so strong others could feel them just by being in his presence. A future sealed by a few short minutes, and quenched only through years of suffering.

~~~

Genji Shimada lay in a pool of deep red blood, his life force was slipping away, each breath a tick in the countdown to darkness as his breath was dissipating into the air. His once well-built body, now bearing countless lacerations. These lacerations not only bore physical pain as he breathed his last but came with an emotional interest as they were inflicted by his brother. Blood of his own, turned against him by a single command, Genji felt hatred boil up among the plethora of emotions he harbored at the moment. He felt fear, sorrow, hatred, and peace. In his final moments he dreamed, all his emotions melted away as he saw a figure. The figure, red in color with yellow wings descended upon him, taking his lifeless body into its arms. The figure then ran a hand over his body, and a yellow aura was exchanged. He then felt exhausted as an irresistible feeling of sleep came across him. 

Just before he slipped into darkness he heard a voice, "You're mine now, and you will be so, forever." 

He then felt a soft pair of lips press against his forehead before the world fell black, and he became lost in the comforting embrace of sleep.

~~~

Genji awoke to a softly lit room, he was lying in a bed under some white sheets. After looking around he noticed a few machines next to his bed, each monitor displayed a different set figures and information. He then took notice of a window, the blinds slightly closed, a small amount of golden rays filtered through. He looked down at his hands only to find mechanical prosthetics instead of skin. He then studied himself over, he wore black clothes and metal armor, sporting red spikes and synthetic muscles. He noticed a white, horned mask resting on a table next to his bed. He then realized he could not feel the softness of the bed beneath him. Confused he waited, hoping answers would come, he was not disappointed.

A few minutes later a woman entered his room, she was obviously very comfortable around him as she ran a hand along his arm. He watched in awe at the woman that was now scanning his body. She wore a red and black suit, her skin was pale and she had purple eyes. "How are you feeling" she asked as she caressed his cheek.

"Who are you and what happened to me" Genji demanded voice unstable with emotion. 

The woman laughed softly and said "Shhhhh... you are safe now, I saved you. I gave you a new body, a new life. You are mine now" she replied as her finger traced his cheek. "I'm Malice and you are my servant."

Soon after his encounter with Malice, Genji met a man who called himself Reaper. He entered the room as Malice was filling Genji in on information he didn't understand. Upon seeing the cloaked figure, Malice smiled still keeping her hand upon Genji's cheek enjoying the smooth skin with no traceof the scars that once were. "Alright, we saved you, but we demand something in return, you work for us now. If not then we could always simply remove your brain and implant AI" Reaper said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Genji stared at him fiercely his hatred bioling to the surface, fierce and defiant. Noticing Genji's resistance, Reaper then began to rant. "Your anger, your hatred, you shouldn't fight it, embrace it, once you have, it will make you stronger than ever before. Sentenced to death by your own family, a young man's future at the mercy of their whims. Why do you try to help this world that has been against you from the start!" Reaper's own glare penetrated Genji's reaching into the dark recesses of his torn mind, wrapping around what remained of Genji Shimada and planted a seed of his own hate and insanity. 

Genji no longer glared at him but instead looked straight ahead. Something clicked in his mind, his eyes glinted a deadly chrimson as he processed Reaper's words and his past flashed in his mind. Genji decided he was right, and he let his hatred and anger consume him, it became so fierce that Malice hesitated to make contact with his face. Genji looked up at Reaper "You're right, why fight something that can make me stronger." 

Behind his mask Reaper smiled, and said the following words. "You are no longer Genji, you are now Oni, the demon who controls anger and hatred. The demon who utilizes that which others fight to make him strong, stronger than any other man. You have been discarded by those the world protects, and Talon has resurrected you, you belong to Talon now and you will serve Talon, no matter the costs." 

Oni looked up and smiled, one of insanity and corruption, "I will stop at nothing to make the world suffer and pay for what they did to me." 

Satisfied Reaper left the room leaving Malice and Oni alone once again. Before leaving Malice put her lips right next to Oni's ear and whispered "You belong to me not Talon, and you always will."

She then left after placing a soft kiss on his head. She left Oni to be consumed, consumed by the anger and hatred he kept bottled up all his life, the feelings he worked so hard to control, all let out free to ravage his corrupted mind, and to create a monster.


	3. A Devil's Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji still remains within Oni, not enough to take control yet enough to prevent Oni from his tasks. This will not do for Talon and certainly not for Malice.

Oni sat on his bed, his head resting heavily upon his palms, although he appeared normal on the outside, there was a raging battle within. Despite Oni having succumbed to his rage and hatred, he still had a conflicting mind. Especially on the objective Talon had set out for him to carry out. They had tasked him to destroy the Shimada Clan, and kill his brother as they were rivals of Talon, despite the fact that Oni had been discarded by his family, unwanted and neglected, he still had second thoughts on the task ahead. What little remained of Ganji Shimada still upheld some remnant of honor. Reaper took note, 'what the hell did he need to do to fully corrupt him?'

He was ready ready to take any steps necessary to get the job done himself. Yet a malicious idea came across he minds, what if... he got Malice to do it? A cruel but definitely efficient method. Malice who had grown possessive over him, agreed to manipulate him since she saw his hesitation as rivalry to his devotion for her. In the beginning Malice had seen him as her success a trophy of her genius but soon she became possessive and she wanted all of his attention and praise.

~~~

Genji heard the door click as he looked up, he met eyes with Malice's attractive figure, she was wearing a tight red and black suit, the one that always made him lust for her. Her eyes glinted with mischief as she entered the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. Oni's face relaxed slightly upon seeing her, to him she was the only one in which he could confide, his sense of comfort, his one true desire. Ever since she revived him, she was the only one who accepted him, all others viewed him as a dangerous blood thirsty maniac. Whether or not this was true he didn't know and she didn't care, this gave him a feeling of love for her, one that intensified every time he saw her. She came close to him and spoke in her sweetest casual voice, "I heard you are having second thoughts about your mission."

At this he was taken aback, certainly not what he was expecting yet his defiance stood strong. "My own flesh and blood may have betrayed me, I understand it is my duty to execute that which my master commands. yet I can feel a resistance in the back of my mind, a voice which tells me otherwise." 

"I am your master!" Malice hissed approaching him in two brisk steps and tearing his mask off revealing his human face. 

"You are mine to command, it was I who pulled you back from the arms of death himself not some lunatic in a mask." Her anger had not subsided as she stared directly into Oni's eyes, a red hurricane with a black eye. Here and there slight slivers of green weaved amongst the red storm. 

She needed to eliminate what remained of his human soul, to lock it in a heavy chest and toss it into the deepest, darkest abysses of his mind. She knew she held the power at the moment, her anger not being enough to cloud her deception or intelligence. She took his face within one of her hands and forced him to look at her as she spoke again. 

You will eliminate the head of the Shimada clan, he is not your brother, he is Hanzo Shimada. You are Oni, my servant, and you will do as I say no matter what." She lightly pressed her lips to his for only a second yet it was enough to leave him breathless. 

Oni's eyes where wide and a needy groan escaped his throat desperate for more yet he was denied as Malice pulled away. The contact had felt like electricity upon his skin, he wanted to capture her lips again to part her lips with his tongue, and to feel her hot breath mix with his.

Malice smiled internally, she had him exactly where she wanted him, under her control and desperate for her touch. "If you want me, you know what must be done."

With that she left, not another word exchanged between them as she closed the door behind her, leaving him to make the decision of his fate, to eliminate Genji or to eliminate Oni.

~~~

Oni crouched upon one of the great doors that led into Shimada Castle, he observed the grounds from his perch, he did so for a few hours planning his attack. As he did so, Talon commanders watched along with an excited Malice through a camera in his mask. They waited patiently, an unknown ghost following their operative's every move. He then begun, launching himself into the air, and with the speed of lightning propelled three lethal shurikens at three targets, each one delivering an instantly fatal blow as he landed noiselessly upon a deck. Despite his stealth an omnic guard had sensed him and alerted other guards. Equipped with assault rifles they began firing at Oni. Oni dodged the first volley with ease, leaping into the air, and landing on a guard embedding his wakizashi in the man's chest a dark crimson spreading accross the man's chest. He then swiftly stood up and proceeded to deflect incoming bullets sending them straight back to their senders. 

His sword was a blur in front of him as sparks were created with each projectile impact. His cybernetic mind had taken over processing at lightning speed, as he promptly took out the remaining guards with rifles with inhuman speed. Then suddenly he sensed an incoming projectile, Oni dodged faster than a human can blink as a 50 caliber bullet screamed through the air inches from his head. The shock wave alone from being so close would've disoriented any normal person, but Oni wasn't a normal person. 

Unfazed he found the sniper, and dodged another close call, the bullet so close Oni felt the heat emitted by the searing shell. He then swift struck to the sniper, sword glinting through the air in a flash of red and silver, eliminating his target with the speed of a bullet yet twice as deadly. Oni looked back and smiled, his ravaged mind fed on the chaos and death he had just delivered which only fueled his motives, further corrupting his mind what was left of the green in his eyes slowly fading away overpowered by the red storm. 

In a dark room, the Talon commanders nodded in approval at his work, while Malice watched with pride, her countenance displayed a look of pleased insanity as her creation continued spilling the blood of others, just for her.

Oni found himself in a large room, bamboo matting covered the floors as lanterns lit a large banner bearing a cut and dark red stains. Below rested a katana, Oni looked upon the blade with distaste and heard a voice. "Who are you and why have you come?"

Oni turned slowly and met the eyes of his brother, fully expecting Hanzo to realize who he was That is until his mask and suit returned to his cognitive mind. "Don't you remember me?.... brother....?" 

Hanzo's face twited with disgust, anger, and hatred "My brother is dead, I killed the disgrace, I purified the Shimada name!"

The truth was that Hanzo hadn't the slightest idea of who was behind the mask, that could move like lightning and strike more vicously, but he persisted in riling Oni. Hanzo did not realize the intensity of the fire he was playing with. Oni removed his mask then, revealing his face to Hanzo, which thanks to Malice was now fully healed, any remnants of the gashes left by Hanzo were gone, a smooth layer of skin and a haunting sight for Hanzo Shimada.

Hanzo gasped and wasted no time, letting an arrow whiz through the air straight at Oni's head. The arrow's flight was cut short as Oni caught it, holding the shaft in his hand before snapping it in half. Hanzo realized in horror what Oni had just done, and proceeded to fire more arrows at him rapidly as the figure advanced which proved to be useless. Oni smiled as he deflected and dodged the arrows, which were sluggish compared to the bullets he faced earlier. 

He was within a meter from Hanzo when he swung his bow, Oni caught the bow and wrenched it from his grasp before throwing it away with his left hand as he unsheathed his daito with his right. Hanzo punched Oni to no effect, in response Oni drove his palm into Hanzo's chest sending him flying back. Oni then went over to Hanzo and picked him up by his shirt and pulled him up to his knees. Oni then placed his daito right to Hanzo's neck, the edge digging into his throat drawing blood. Oni watched Hanzo a fire was burning in his eyes, an inferno that engulfed Oni's mind fueled by bloodshed. The last of the green within his eyes disappeared and now his eyes glowed a bright red as the last pieces of Genji Shimada was locked away and disposed of, never to be seen again.

Hanzo spoke weakly"Brother, please..." 

Back in HQ the commanders watched intently as Oni paused. As he brought his face down to Hanzo's and whispered into his ear "Genji Shimada is gone" 

The last of Hanzo's hope disappeared from his eyes. And slit Hanzo's throat, blood poured out as Oni let it fall over his blade. Oni then felt a darkness overcome him as he felt empowered, re-energized by his kill, almost as if it coal shoveled into the burning heart of a furnace. Oni sheathed his daito and replaced his mask, as he exited the biulding, the pale moon shone down, contrasting the dark figure that walked along the shadows. A demon, burning brightly on the inside yet blending into the darkness that surrounded him.

The commanders had left the room, satisfied with Oni's execution and with other tasked that required their attention but Malice lingered, staring at the blank screen that had displayed Oni's feed, for she was not watching but thinking. She was pleased, not only had Oni proved her genius and his devotion, but he had also executed a mission flawlessly with no other motive than herself. It was at this moment that something changed inside her cold heart, for her feelings changed, just for a split second, yet it was noticeable. She had felt something different, a feeling that had stimulated her, and she wanted more.


End file.
